The Backstory Of Alli Wayne: A Batman Fanfiction
by avengers.logic
Summary: When young Vanessa Baker, winds up in going to a Gala at Wayne Manor, her love senses come on. Having an eye for Bruce Wayne. Time passes and they have a child.


Vanessa's POV:

It was a stormy night in late October, Vanessa was walking home after a long day of school. She looked at her watch, Its that time already? She thought as she walked up her steps to her house. Her parents greeted her at the door.

"Hey, honey how was school?"

"Could have gone better."

Her mother looked at her for a second, then replied

"Well, you should start getting ready for the Gala. We leave in 20 minutes."

Vanessa raced up to her room, looked in her closet for a dress to wear. She found one, she was 16 after all. She put the golden sparkled dress with matching heels, and went to look in the mirror.

"Vanessa?"

"Yes, mother?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yep, on my way down."

Walking down the stairs in heels were tough. Getting into the car with my parents. It was a 20minute drive to where we were headed, I hopped on my phone. I posted a picture in my story saying: All dressed up for the normal life;)

We get to Wayne Manor. I instantly got butterflies in my stomach. The doors opened, and we went inside and my parents instantly find old friends,and introduce me to others.

But, when I walked toward our table I see a handsome man. He had black hair, tall, and a kind feature. Something about him stood out to me. He looked back at me, I quickly looked away feeling my face burn.

He came over tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my head we looked at each other for a second, his eyes were locked with mine. I knew, it was love at first sight.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"Hello, what's your name?" He asked with a warm smile.

"Vanessa, yours?"

"Bruce. Bruce Wayne."

"Nice to meet you Bruce."

He just stared at me, I blushed.

"Well, I've got to go but I know we just met. But would you like to go out sometime?"

I didn't know how to respond.

"Sure, here's my phone number."

I gave him my phone number and he left. I went home that night and I had many thoughts in my head.

The next couple weeks were stressful, first my father and my mother were fighting constantly. One day broke the silence of fighting, with a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Is this Vanessa's phone?"

"Yes, and who's this?"

"It's Bruce, we met at the Gala a couple weeks ago."

I was freaking out.

"So, anyway would you like to go out sometime?"

"Sure!"

"Ok, what day is good for you?"

"Could we do tomorrow?"

"Sure. See you at seven."

My heart was racing. I was half laughing half excited. I wanted to tell my friends, but that would have to wait.

The next day rolled around I was acting so anxious. Seven rolled around and my parents were at work still. I decided to leave a note saying

Dear Mom and Dad,

If I'm not home when you are, don't worry I'm on a date with someone I met a couple weeks ago. If you need to contact me, you know what to do!

Love,

Vanessa

After quickly putting the letter where they would see it, I hear a car pull up. A knock at the door sends me running to get the door. Outside I see Bruce standing outside his car.

"You ready?" He says with a inviting smile.

He opens the door for me.

"So, where are we headed?" I ask with curiosity.

"You'll see." He says as we pull up to a quiet private location.

I was worried a little, but I was safe with him. He put his arm around me as we stared to see the sunset. I was trying to not myself feel weird. We looked at each other. The next thing I know, we start to move our heads towards each other. Our noses touch, then he kisses me. I kiss back. Before I knew it we making out, we did this for a good solid 30 minutes. We stopped and we looked at each other, Bruce broke the silence

"How'd that feel?"

"I loved it."

We kissed some more, until he drove me home. We had a good conversation, he dropped me off and raced off.

Flash forward 4 years. Bruce's POV:

I still think of that one night. I was coming home from doing errands. I was looking at the ring I bought for Vanessa in the bat cave, when Alfred came down and took me by surprise.

"Am I bothering you Master Bruce?"

I turn around, my eyes toward the ring.

"Nope, just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Proposing to Vanessa."

"That's a big step, could you handle it?"

"I know it's a big step, but she is the love of my life."

I looked back at the ring, thinking what I should do as a surprise. The beach! I thought as I broke the long silence.

"I'll do it tomorrow."

"Don't you have plans?"

"Those will have to be canceled."

"Yes, Master Bruce."

The next day, I got up at 7:00am, got dressed in a suit and tie. Vanessa rang the doorbell at exactly 7:30am. I rush down quickly tying my tie. I open the door to see Vanessa dressed in a sparkling gold and pink dress.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning babe." She said to me, it was something about her voice.

We got in the car, and drove off to the beach. We got on the sand and we stopped in front of a bush full of pink roses.

When she was looking at me I got down on one knee at she looked away for a second

"Vanessa, you know that I love you so much."

"Oh, my gosh."

"Would you marry me?"

"Yes!"

I slide the ring onto her finger, and we kissed for a while as I lifted her feet off the ground and carried her back to the car.

Vanessa's POV:

The wedding was the best day of my life. I finally felt more in his life, but what he didn't know is that I was pregnant. With a little girl, now it was my turn to surprise Bruce.

"Honey?"

"Yes, Babe?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Vanessa what's up?"

He walked into the study and shut the door behind him.

"This may shock you ok?"

"I'm well prepared!"

I was scared to tell him. So scared my hands were shaking. He hold my hands with a worried look on his face. Here goes nothing. I thought.

"Well, as you know I have been going to the doctor lately."

"Okay, yes I know."

"Well, you know how you wanted to be a father?"

I could see the excitement in his eyes, I put his hand on my stomach.

"Yes, wait a minute do you mean"

"Yep, you're going to be a father."

He looked at me for a moment. Then started asking me these questions. One in particular stood out.

"Do you know what gender it is?"

"It's a girl."

He was so happy, he pulled me close to him and kissed me. I felt happy for me and Bruce.

The next nine months were stressful. It was a cold winter morning, and I got out of bed feeling the way I always did. But I knew today was the day. So, I called my friend Alex. We rushed to the hospital. I was in labor, I decided to call Bruce.

"Hey honey."

"Hey, are you at work?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I think it's time."

"What!? I'll be there soon!"

Bruce's POV:

When I got the call I raced over to the hospital, I ran to where Vanessa's room was.

"You're here!" She said quickly.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Not yet."

The time came, after maybe 30 minutes I got to see my baby girl. As I held her in my arms I thought of her full name.

"So, have you chosen a name?" Asked one of the nurses.

"Yes, her name will be: Allison Nicole Wayne."

I looked at her bluish gray eyes, just like mine I thought. When I have her back to Vanessa I started to tear up a little. She looked just like her.

"You alright?" Vanessa asked me with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, she looks so much like you."

"I know, but she does have your eyes."

The days went by, and Vanessa came home with Allison. I felt more at home, with a family and I swore to protect them.

One day would change it all. It was a cold February morning, when Vanessa and I were fighting about something stupid. It all started when she came down for coffee

"Morning." She said to me with a harsh tone. I stay silent while I was tending to Allison.

"That's nice you won't even say good morning, I can't believe you."

"Vanessa, can't you see I'm trying to keep our daughter occupied and I can't do two things at once." She just looked at me with a annoyed look.

"Well, could you please explain why you aren't here every night helping me with her? That would help me a lot." I really didn't want to discuss this when I had like three hours of sleep.

"Listen, first of all you are also barely here. What are you doing when I'm stuck here."

She looked nervous.

"Nothing you need to know."

"Vanessa, tell me now." I say with a demanding voice.

"No, I don't have to tell you. You know why, because I'm sick and tired of you lying to me about what you do."

"You do the same!" I start to raise my voice. I look at Allison, I felt guilty for her to hear this.

Vanessa was ready to say something when I cut her off

"Think about our daughter for a second. If we got a divorce right now who would take care of her? Me? You?"

"I would because I'm not the person who lies about everything."

"You know what I'm done. You hear me, I'm done with this. Fighting isn't going to do any good around here, so just get out ok? Leave." She walks over to where Allison is, and takes her out of her crib.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, if I'm leaving our daughter is too."

She left the kitchen, I was just staring in disbelief. How and why would she take her? I thought to myself. I put my hands on my face rubbing my eyes. I began to forget about the whole situation. When Alfred comes in and has a worried look on his face

"Is something wrong Master Bruce?"

I couldn't respond, all I could do was sit there in silence. I hear the door slam shut, and a car starting up. I get up and run out the door, as Vanessa is getting into her car, I grabbed her arm.

"Vanessa you don't have to do this."

She just stared at me, I looked into the backseat of her car, I looked into my daughter's gray eyes. Vanessa yanked her arm out of my grasp. She got into the car and drove off, and I was left standing in the cold February morning thinking what I did wrong.

The next few days went by slowly, I had one question on my mind. What if she went out of the country? What if they were killed? My thoughts ran around my mind, I couldn't keep up with anything. Being Batman was always my pride, and I couldn't tell Vanessa what I have been doing all night. Then, one day changed it all. I got a phone call from GCPD that morning.

"Hello, who's this?" I asked the caller on the other line.

"Are you Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes I am."

"Well my name is Commissioner Gordon and mind me asking this question, do you have a daughter by any chance?"

The word "daughter" ran through my mind, I came to an answer with a truful answer.

"Yes, her name is Allison."

The man was yelling to somebody off the line, I could tell that the tone of his voice he was trying to keep someone quiet.

"Well, she was found this morning, alive in your ex-wife's car."

I couldn't speak, not a word would come out off my mouth. Vanessa, the one who committed to being a mother leaves her child to die in a freezing car. I couldn't believe it.

"I'll be right down, could you get her ready for me?" I say in a worried tone.

"No problem Mr. Wayne I'll have my people make sure she's ready for your care."

"Thank you Sir."

"No problem, bye Wayne"

With just that he hanged up, I slammed the phone hard back into its setting. Alfred heard the noise and came downstairs.

"Is something wrong Mister Wayne?" He looked worried.

"Yes, Allison was found today, and I'm going to bring her home."

"Would you like me to set up a place in your room sir?" He asked with a bewildered tone.

"Yes Alfred, that would be wonderful."

As I made my way down to GCPD, I felt myself feeling emotional, but I had to keep it cool. She was only a baby still, my emotions could impact me and her at the same time. When I got there, I saw my beautiful little girl, they handed her over to me, I felt my eyes tearing up. She was still asleep, I thanked them and walked out into the crisp February night. When I got home, when Alfred opened the door I walked up the stairs to my room. The fragrance of Vanessa's perfume reminded me when we were together, but the past is the past. When I laid Allison down she started to cry. I picked her up again and held her saying "shhh, it's okay daddy's here." Over and over again until she calmed down. I put her to bed and quietly shut the door and walked down the stairs. I realized I couldn't take care of my own child, balancing being Batman and Bruce Wayne wouldn't work. I had to do something, I didn't want Alfred feeling like he has to take care of her while I was gone. So, one day I d codes to give her to a person I knew from working with. They would take Alli, and care for her until she was about 15. The choice was hard, because I knew that I would think about her all the time.

The day came where I would give Allison away to a woman named Tala. She was a close family friend. I drove down to Gotham Docks, and saw her.

"Hello Mr. Wayne."

"Hello Tala, I need you to do me a favor."

"No problem. If it's about Alli it's no problem."

I gave her Allison, and walked back to my car with tears in my eyes. My phone rang, I looked down. _The bat symbol! Time for work. I thought as I drove back home. The image of Allison never leaving my head._


End file.
